the dimensional trainer and his latias
by Dorrivix
Summary: Most people start their Pokemon journey at the age of ten, some, a little bit older. I however started at age eighteen. My starting pokemon? a baby Latias. Please join me on my journey after I got sucked into it by some mysterious outside force. Note* self insert, combination of games and anime. T because I'm paranoid
1. the wipeout

**NOTE* I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I would not be here!**

Hello, my name is Kyle Ohara, My father was Japanese while my mother is American. I live with both my grandmother (on my mother's side) and my mother. My father died when I was twelve. I am five foot six and my eyes are an odd shade of yellow/green. My short hair is near the same color of midnight blue. Suffice to say, I'm an odd cookie. I have three friends I hang out with who's names are not important.

Some people would say "anime geek" when they first see me. This is somewhat true, but it's not the reason I look this way. I've been targeted by many jocks just because of my odd color mutations. Others target be because I am part Japanese. My life is pretty much average other than the jocks. In case if you are wondering, my age is 18, I am in my final year of high school I am somewhat artistic and I don't have a preference of color. My personality is somewhat distant at times, but I do have a broad sense of humor.

Today was the start of my finals in class, well, it would have been if it weren't for the flood. Yup, just as I thought I was going to have some grueling test day, Mother nature decides to take a leak in my town.

"KYLE!" my mom shouted at me, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! THE FLOOD'S COMING IN!"

meanwhile "hm?" I said as I was rudely awoken "whas with all th' shouti'n?" I reply groggily.

"KYLE! WEV'E GOT TO GO!" My mother shouted even louder.

I get up and put some clothes on and take my most treasured items, my 3Ds and my Pokemon games along with my katana and a few other small things, including an I-pod and my headphones. When I got outside I saw mother in a boat waiting for me, Grandma was there too, and the streets were already covered in an inch of water.

"hurry, we need to go!" mom pleaded as I saw the flood starting to rise.

Just as I got in, the boat started to move. You would think we were safe, well you were wrong, I saw what I could only describe as a wall of water. The wave was huge and before I knew what happened, I was out like a light.

**Dream**

I had finished all of my exams with flying colors, it was glorious, that was until everything started to go all horror film on me. Everyone at the school turned to me and became what appeared to be black shadowy figures with glowing red or yellow eyes. they were moving towards each other and became what you see in Pokemon platinum, Giratina. The figure of it started to move towards me and when it did reach me, it started to do a kingdom hearts on me and opened a shadow portal to who knows where.

"no, no, nooooooo!" were my final words as I was dragged into the floor by those shadow tentacle things, eventually I woke up.

E**xit dream**

"Noooooo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I woke up.

"Whoa!" An unfamiliar voice said as I woke up.

I was sitting up now with my hand placed at my collar bone while trying to calm down.

"Hey, are you alright?" the voice said, I recognized it as female. She also placed her hand on my back.

I looked to my left to see a woman who could only be described as a real-life Delilah Ketchum. "Y-yeah" I managed to say, still breathing hard because of my raging nightmare.

"Here, some water should help." she said while she handed me a cup of water.

"Th-thanks." I say gulping down the water as fast as I could. "My name's Kyle by the way, Kyle Ohara." I say afterwards.

"My name's Delilah Ketchum." She said.

"Mi-Mime!" A new voice sounded off from somewhere else in the house.

"Oh my, Mimey's calling, Please lie back down while I go see what he needs." she said while pulling me back down to the bed.

"Okay." I said while she walks out of the room. '_Am I really in the Pokemon world?_' I thought after a few minutes, '_because if I am, that means i'm either in a coma, or it could be real._' I decide to do my lucid dream exercises and finding none of them worked. '_well, that didn't work._' I thought '_maybe this is real_' That's when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

As the door opened I hear "Pika?" as well as "uuh?"

When the door fully opened I saw a kid with raven hair, a hat on his head with a poke-ball symbol on it, a sleeveless overcoat with a dark blue shirt underneath that, he wore finger-less gloves with a small design on them, he was also wearing dark blue baggy jeans and finally, he had red shoes on. "Who are you?" the fourteen-to-fifteen-year-old teen asked.

* * *

><p>End of first chapter.<p>

Please review, even if it's one word. Please be constructive.

* * *

><p>Edit* some parts are rewritten to make more sense, also, if any Pokemon names are misspelled, it's due to spellcheck.<p> 


	2. the awakening

**NOTE* I do not own Pokemon! If I did I wouldn't be here!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it, standing in front of me was the real-life Ash Ketchum, as well as the famous yellow mouse that's been traveling with him the entire time. Some obvious differences were a few scars, but that's to be expected.<p>

"M-my name's Kyle, yours?" I say, trying to play ignorant.

"My name's Ash, and this is my partner, pikachu, And I'm gonna be a Pokemon master!" he said in his usual enthusiasm. He stopped his enthusiasm though and looked down. "though, I don't know where to go next." he said flatly.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the guy "Well, where have you been?" I said to see if I knew what season this takes place in. (hey, If you were in the same situation, you would have asked too.)

"I've been through this region, johto, hoenn, and just recently, sonnoh. I don't think there are any regions left." he said despairingly.

"have you tried Unova?" I said, trying to follow the cannon from what I know.

"Unova? Never heard of such a place, I'll ask professor oak about it." Ash said, some of his hope returning. "but before I do that, I should visit some old friends of mine. That and go to altomare to visit someone."

"Ash, Your friends are here." Delilah said from down stairs.

As he left me, I decided to take a look around the room, I actually found my stuff on (or leaning against) a dresser. My katana, games, and bag were all there. I checked the bag to see that it's contents were still there. "I-Pod, cloths, headphones, everything seems to be okay, no water damage, no nothing. I guess I should thank whoever kept my stuff dry at some point." I mumble out loud.

"Hey Kyle, I'm heading to the lab, You want to come?" Ash's voice came through the wall.

"Sure, let me grab my things." I say, eager to see more Pokemon.

As I pass Delilah, she turns to me and says "I forgot to ask, what's the sword for?"

"You can never be too careful, I carry this on me because some Pokemon aren't that friendly towards humans." I say quickly. "that and I don't have any Pokemon with me."

"Oh, right." Delilah said "well, be careful with that sword around ash, I don't want to hear anything about any accidents involving him and that sword, do you understand?" she said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am" I say, slightly terrified of what she'd do if a situation like that were to occur.

I walk out the door to see ash walking off with the famous redhead and a spiky-hared man. '_jeez, just like the anime_' I think. "wait up!" I say, running after them.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Note* Sorry for short first chapters, they will be longer at some point.

I was thinking on adding a baby Latias into this story, please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Edit* Fixed some areas in the text to seem more fluid.<p> 


	3. the egg

**I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I wouldn't be using this site!**

* * *

><p>After catching up with Ash, I got a closer (and more realistic) look at Ash's first traveling companions.<p>

"Kyle, this is Brock and Misty." ash introduced "Misty, Brock, this is kyle, ma took care of him when she found him on the beach.

"The beach?" I asked "Delilah didn't say anything about that to me, It's a wonder my stuff wasn't damaged from the water."

"So Kyle, where are you from?" Brock asked.

"A far away island, The village life is too boring for me." I lied. "not many Pokemon there either, just mankeys, caterpie, and some riolu. That's why I get excited to meet new Pokemon."

"How did you end up here then?" Misty asked

"I built a sail boat out of a couple of trees and a bit of cloth. It crashed during a rain storm." I answered.

"But what about all of your stuff?" Misty asked again.

"We're not deprived of technology, that and my bag is waterproof." I answered again, which seemed to suffice her. Brock, on the other hand didn't look like he was convinced. A few minutes later and we were standing in front of Oak's lab, It was actually a lot bigger than what it looks like in the show, try three stories high.

"well, here we are, Professor Oak's lab. This is where I first met Pikachu, You remember, don't ya buddy." Ash said, then a "Pika!" afterward.

As we entered, I see a familiar old man working on some machine, a screen displaying different Pokemon at seemingly random intervals. "Hey, Professor!" Ash said, gaining the old man's attention

"Dah!" the Professor jumped and turned around. "Oh, Ash, Don't scare me like that! I'm in the middle of doing some really important research right now." oak said. He looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot, some kind of magnifying glass attached to a metal headband around his head. "if you're here to check up on your Pokemon, they're out back." the irritated Professor said.

"Oops, sorry, I'll do that, This is Kyle by the way." ash introduced me to him, however he gave a grunt and turned back to his research.

'_guess he's not a morning person_' I thought as we left for the back of the lab.

As we enter the back yard pasture ash threw out all of his Pokemon. A few of them looked around their surroundings, others looking at me "This is Kyle everyone, He's a new friend.

'_At least his team is consistent with the anime_' I thought

Torterra was a little intimidating, gibble was as frantic as ever, Infernape looked like he wanted to battle, Staraptor was perched in Torterra's tree, and buizel was ready for action.

After introductions, it was not long before an entire third of the ranch was in front of us, Ash remembering every single one of his previous companions.

It was 4:00pm when oak called out to say that it was closing time, Brock and Misty left a few hours ago due to them living quite far away from Pallet Town. Ash told all his Pokemon to stay there as he wants to start fresh again. Buizel uncharacteristically started to tear up, As tough as he is, no one saw this coming. "Buizel, this isn't goodbye forever, I'm just giving you time to be yourself. That, and I'm gonna leave you with all of my friends."

"Bui." was all Buizel said before he tackled ash to the ground and actually hugged him. Several seconds later of Buizel's episode, he was calm enough to stop.

"Wow Buizel, I didn't know you hated saying goodbye. But as I said earlier, It's just for a little while, I'll be back in the morning." as reassured Buizel.

As we left I heard a soft "'_can anyone hear me?_'" It sounded as if it were my own thoughts, but it was a young girl's voice. "'_it's so cold_'" The voice said again

"hold up." I said, stopping Ash in his tracks

"What is it?" Ash asked. "Pi?" pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

"'_p-please, h-help, It's __t-__too __c-__cold._'" The small voice said again, only this time I could figure out a direction where the voice was coming from.

"wait here, I think I heard something." I tell Ash, who follows instructions. "'_hold on, I'm coming for you._'" hoping that thinking what I wanted to say would somehow reach whatever is talking to me. I move toward where I think the voice is coming from.

A few seconds later I come across a big red and white egg with a blue, hollowed triangle on it. "'_h-help._'" was all I heard, when I picked up the egg, It was as cold as a rock, yet something felt, alive, as I could describe within it.

"Oh my, This egg really needs warmth soon." I said as I walked back to Ash.

"Whoa! Is that a Pokemon egg?" Ash said as if this was new to him.

"Yeah, It's as cold as a stone though." I said. "You got any towels?" I asked

"Yeah, hold on." ash said, promptly taking his bag off and reaching in and pulling out a big towel.

Wrapping the egg my thoughts caught up with me. 'who would leave such a thing? Seriously, when I get to the bottom of this, heads will crack'

"'_please don't be angry, it's not mommie's fault, she had to leave me, My pack was too big to begin with._'" the egg's voice responded to my thoughts as we started moving again.

"We're here." Ash said bringing me back from the conversation with the egg.

"well, good, now to keep this little one warm." I responded.

As we entered, Delilah checked Ash for any cut marks, after doing so, she noticed what I was holding. "OH! Get in, get in!" she said frantically.

Once inside, Delilah started up the fire place and I sat on the couch with a blanket now covering the egg. "'_aaaah, warmth._'" I hear the egg say with what I could describe as a relief tone. "'_what's so warm may I ask?_'" it said with curiosity.

'_fire_' I think to it.

"'_what does fire look like?_'" I hear the egg ask.

'_It's too hard to describe, You'll see for yourself when you hatch._' I say to it

"'Oh,.. _could you sing something please? I can't go to sleep without music._'" the egg asks, sounding tired now.

I try to think of a few songs, but I come up blank, so I reach into my bag and pull out my headphones and I-pod and selected oracion from one of the albums and I set the headphones around the egg and press play.

'_yaaaawn_' "'_Thanks..._'" from there on, I didn't hear her voice and proceeded to turn everything off and, after settling back down, I promptly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Sorry for no update last week, I had some family business come up.<p>

In other news, What do you think is in the egg? tell me in a PM.

Please leave a review.


	4. the truth

**I do not own Pokemon! If I did, I would not be here!**

* * *

><p>When dreaming, you are not supposed to know that you are doing so. I however, am a different case. I told you about my lucid dream exercises, let's see this in action.<p>

**Dream**

I was walking through a forest, Pokemon were running around, and a voice was calling to me.

"well, let's see where this voice is leading me... but first" I did my "dream test" as I call it, and it proved positive. "well, now I know this is a dream, I'll just fly to where it's coming from." I said, rising up from the ground. As I flew through the different things in my way, I come across a large fountain in the middle of a clearing. The fountain itself looked near exactly what you would find in the secret garden of altomare. "well, isn't this generic?" I said "let's make it more, adventurous."

As I moved my hands, the scenery changed to resemble that of an ancient temple lodged into a forested mountain side. "there, much better" I said, pleased at how the temple turned out. "now, for that voice" I started moving up the staircase up to the main part of the fountain.

"hmm..." I said, scratching my head. "shouldn't there be some kind of mystical object floating above the center of the main part of the fountain?" I asked after reaching the top of the staircase.

"those who seek the gem that lays within, shall be punished. Those who seek to console the gem, shall be rewarded." A strong male voice sounded through the air.

"Okay, well, that's over, I should look IN the fountain now" As I did so, I saw the souldew come into view "wow" was all I could say, the souldew was perfectly round, I decided to just touch the gem, and when I did...

**exit dream**

"ZZZAAQTALGBTH" I yelled as something had shocked me. I was smoking (literally) afterward.

"p-p-p-ikaaa-ha-ah-ha!" I heard, coming from an all too familiar laughing yellow mouse.

"Pikachu! I was having a good dream!" I said in annoyance after recovering from the shock. Then I saw the egg next to me "and you could have harmed her!" referring to the egg. This caught pikachu in his laughter.

"pi, pika chu" pikachu said lowering his head, looking sorry.

"good, now that this morning's blunder is done with, where's that amazing smell coming from?" I said, forgetting what we were talking about.

"Is kyle up yet?" said a scratchy, young voice.

"Pika!" pikachu shouted

"Yeah I'm up Ash, whadjya need me for?" I asked after walking into the dining area.

"well, breakfast will be ready soon, I doubt anything will be left when I'm done" Ash said, silently challenging me to an eating contest.

"I'm not falling for it Ash, I know what you are trying to do." I said, deadpanning.

"Falling for what? And what am I trying to do?" Ash, trying to lay another trap.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just turn it against me, let's just have breakfast and go to oak's place to see if he knows what's in the egg.

"okay, you got me, no one's ever figured out my eating contest traps, it's as if you know me or something." Ash said, with a slight shudder at the end.

"Mi-mime! Mi, mime!" Mr. Mime sounded off, cuing Mrs. Ketchum into the dining area.

Delilah set down the platter she was carrying. You would not believe, how strong she is. "I hope I didn't make too much" Mrs Ketchum said afterward.

"Dang, I bet you could lift a kangaskhan!" I said, after noticing she didn't even break a sweat.

At that, everyone laughed, even Mr. Mime. "Good one!" ash said.

"Oh my, we've got another visitor!" Mrs. Ketchum said when the doorbell rang a couple of times. "I'll go see who it is." she said, rushing to the door. "why hello Brock! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Ketchum said

"Hi, Is Kyle available? I need to talk to him." Brock said.

"Well, he just woke up, and he hasn't eaten anything for about a week until now, maybe you can discuss it over the table." Mrs Ketchum said, catching me off guard

'_wow, a week, no wonder I'm starving_' I thought.

"Oh, I'll just wait after breakfast then." Brock said, sitting down on the couch I used as a bed last night.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, (-I ate quite a lot, despite not taking Ash up on his eating contest offer, dang, best food I've ever tasted-) I decided to go with Brock to see what he wanted to talk about<p>

"I know what you said about the island is a lie" Brock said to me as we were walking around town, I was also holding the egg.

"I know that Brock, I know you are way more observant than Ash or Misty." I said to him nonchalantly.

So, where are you really from? Unova? Kalos?" Brock asked me.

"Neither, In fact, I'm not even a part of this world, I'm from another dimension where Pokemon don't exist, just some boring creatures called animals." I say. "Heck, there are even some animals that look like certain Pokemon, such as meowth and a breed of cat called Persian, not to be confused with it's evolved form." I explain.

"Do animals evolve?" Brock asks.

"yes, but not in the way Pokemon do, Pokemon evolve when they get to a certain milestone. Animals evolve constantly through genetic mutations that benefit them in certain ways, thus helping them find a mate, and passing on the gene to their offspring."

"Whoa, our worlds are so different, Are humans considered animals in your world?" Brock marvels at the possibilities.

"yes" I answer simply.

"hmm... wait, how do you know about Pokemon then? If our worlds are not connected, then shouldn't you be freaking out about Pokemon right now?" Brock asks.

"well, It's tough to let you know this, but, well, it's just that-, Look, it's just that, y-you and y-your friends, this entire world, is either, an a-anime, o-or a g-game." I squeak out.

"WHAT?!" Brock asks.

"Don't worry, This is the REAL Pokemon world, YOU are real, ASH is real, this entire world is real, Don't get all depressed because of that, what matters is that this is real to you, Ash, and everyone else who lives on this planet." I try to comfort Brock at this revelation.

"... you're right, I shouldn't mope at all of this, what matters is that, whoever watches Ash on his travels, should thank Arceus to allow them to see its children in action."Brock said, bouncing back to his norm.

"wow. Anyway we're coming back up to ash's house, let's see if he's still there." I said, breaking the moment.

"knowing ash, He's probably at the lab, but let's check to make sure." Brock said.

After checking, all three of us started towards the lab.

"So why did you two need to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to take me around the town, nothing too dire." I said, gaining a look of suspicion from the boy, but he shrugged it off.

"So, how's everyone at your home Brock?" ash asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, They're doing just fine ash, thanks for asking." Brock answered

'_things are going to get a lot more hectic, aren't they?_' I thought.

"'yup'" the egg answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I have updated,Thanks to school, I've been a little preoccupied with some homework.<strong>

**Please, by the name of Arceus, Review This Fanfic, I'm losing faith in it! It will be more action packed in later episodes, I'm just in need of some input here!**


	5. the hatching

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! If I did,I wouldn't be here!**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... I've never seen an egg quite like this, Where did you find it Kyle?" the professor said.<p>

"I found it while walking back to Ash's house from yesterday, I can communicate with it via telepathy, from what I gather, whatever she is, has to be psychic." I explain to the professor.

"Astounding! Is it intelligible?" the professor asks with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, I can tell it is going to be female by the voice she has, she seems to have a curious nature."

"Has she asked what something looks like?" the professor said, at this point he's acting like a child in a candy store.

"Well, she did ask what fire looked like, other than that, nothing,.. Oh! And she loves music."

After a few more questions, he allowed me to go to the back where the other two were.

"Hey Kyle!" Ash yelled "You wanna have a Pokemon Battle? I can't wai-" ash said before I cut him off.

"I don't have any Pokemon remember? All I've got is this egg." I said, cutting his enthusiasm down.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Ash said dejectedly.

"'Hey! I'm more than just an egg you know!'" I heard the egg shout in my head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you angry." I said to the egg.

"You didn't get me angry Kyle, It was my mistake after all." Ash said.

"You're not the one I'm talking to ash, I'm talking to her." gesturing to the egg.

"Oh, heheh sorry, sometimes I get confused on who you're talking to." Ash said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, stuff like that happens all the time." I said, reassuring Ash.

A few hours later and the Professor comes out. "Kyle, I've been contacting my colleagues and even with our combined brain power, we still can't find any information on that egg, For all we know, this could be a completely new species of Pokemon." the elderly professor said.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

We were at the cerulean airport with me, Ash, Delilah, and professor Oak on our ways to the plane, I also had the egg with me, wrapped up in a thick towel. We are headed to Unova, but we also took the one that will make a four day stop to Altomare.

"I have a few friends in Altomare that we'll be visiting, as long as you keep a large secret." Ash said in a serious tone near the end, I just nod with a straight serious face.

"Flight Fifty Four, now boarding, Place all luggage on the conveyor for Flight Fifty Four." the PA said. When we got to the place for the passport, What was manning the passport checkout was a small cuboid robot that hovered there, accepting passports, yeah, those things from the Deoxys movie.

"passports please." The robot asked politely. Ash was first, then Oak, Delilah, and finally me "All passports accepted, Have a nice trip." The robot chirped.

"I still get nervous around those things." Ash said, remembering what happened with the cuboid robots.

Once on the plane I decided to clean the mystery egg. "I should wash this egg, I'll be back in a second." I said standing up and walking to the nearest bathroom on the plane.

"'Where are we going?'" she asked.

'_to the bathroom, I'm going to wash the exterior of your egg._' I respond

After doing that, I re-wrapped her in the towel to keep from others staring at the egg because of the odd patterns on it. In the background though, I heard a bit of sneering, but I chose to ignore it.

Several minutes passed and suddenly I saw a riolu walk up to other passengers, asking for something. This usually resulted in getting a pat on the head, or being ignored. Finally, it made its way to me, asking the same "ri rio lu?"

'_could you translate that?' _I asked mentally to my egg.

"'Sure, he is asking if you could help him'" She replied.

"what do you need help with?" I asked the creature.

"Lu rio riolu lu" it responded

"'he says, could you help me? I'm lost, I went through some doors and I can't get back, it is further back in this airplane'" My friend translated.

"sure, i'll help." I replied to the riolu.

I got up and told everyone where I was headed, turned, and guided the young riolu to the back doors. Ironically, the door said "pull" instead of "push" so I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open and let the riolu through. Instantly a child ran up to the riolu and hugged him. The mother of the child walked over to me.

"Thank you for helping him get back here, I thought we lost him for good!" The woman said.

"it was no problem ma'm, the other passengers thought he as asking to be rubbed or patted, but I understood that it was confused as to what to do with the door, just keep a closer eye on him, he'll be fine." I said as I left for my compartment.

"'thanks for giving me credit, I really appreciated that'" My egg replied sarcastically.

'_would you believe me if I told you that an egg told me what to do?_' silence '_exactly as I thought_'

* * *

><p><strong>several hours later<strong>

"Welcome to Altomare, We hope you enjoy your stay." A woman said in a cheery manner.

"Thank you, You have a nice day as well." I say, just then, the egg moves.

"'I'm close to hatching!'" I hear an excited tone from the egg, making me chuckle a little.

"hey Kyle! You coming or what?" I hear Ash outside already

"Coming!" I yell as I frantically try to catch up to him.

Eventually we end up in a museum.

"Ah, Ash, long time no see, how is everything?" said a portly man about in his seventies.

"Great! This is Kyle, is Bianca around?" Ash replied.

"Err, yeah, she's you know where, trying to get you know who to not be so depressed." He answered.

"okay, by the way, Kyle here has an egg you may know something about." Ash said, confusing the old man.

"Egg? Hmm... let's go to my office, by the way my name's Lorenzo." Lorenzo said

After arriving at his office, he pulled out a pillow made almost pacifically for a Pokemon egg, and a stethoscope.

"Okay let's see here." after revealing the egg, Lorenzo gasped "That's no ordinary egg, It's a Latias egg!" catching both Ash and I in a shocked state. He moved a stethoscope on to various spots on the egg. "well, it seems healthy, heart rate is normal, nothing out of the ordinary, overall a very healthy egg." Lorenzo concluded

"Wait, you mean to say, I've been taking care of an abandoned LATIAS egg?" I say disbelievingly.

"Yup, and you really know how to take care of an egg, do you just hold it to your body?" Lorenzo asked.

"Y-yeah, other than when I first found her near the forest where Ash lives, I've been holding her for the rest of the time." Just then, the egg moved again.

"Oh my! We need to get her to the garden! If the area she hatches in is too small, my office could just blow up due to the shear force when a legendary hatches." Lorenzo said as I picked up the egg

After arriving, the egg had started to glow and I placed it dead center of the secret garden.

"Get back! It could happen any second now!" I ran to the nearest tree but before I could reach it, I tripped. As I turned to the egg, the air around me started to flow towards the egg, it stopped, but then a massive wave of energy hit me like a ton of bricks, but to my surprise, my body started to absorb large quantities of it, eventually knocking me out.

**Subconscious**

"Huh? Where am I?" I said waking up in a dark void

"That isn't simple to answer" A male voice said.

"W-who are you?" I asked slightly frightened by how creepy this is.

"My name is Xaios, But the humans I knew called me Latios." The voice replied.

"Oh, Mine's Kyle and I come from a different plane of existence." I said to Xaios.

"Touch the stone in the fountain and we shall talk some more, for now, I shall leave you to your new family member. Oh, and tell my sister I miss her."

And that's when my body decided to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Note* When a legendary hatches, there is a massive expulsion of energy. This energy expulsion is just a way for legendaries to say "hello, I'm here" <strong>

**Anyway, Don't forget to review for more content, and sorry for the hiatus, school took every bit of my concentration, so I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to.**

** But seriously PLEASE REVIEW, no reviews = no feedback, no feedback = doubt, doubt = no motivation, and no motivation = no chapters.**


	6. the power

**I do not own pokemon! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Consciousness<strong>

As I was returning to my conscious state, the first sense to return was my hearing. The noises that filled the air were those akin to that of a forest, well, except that the noises were made by pokemon instead. The second sense to return was my touch, wind blew all around me, but on my stomach was a small weight. I let myself recompose after a few seconds, and ultimately decided to look at my surroundings.

After confirming that I was still alive and awake, I decided to look at my stomach area.

"Hmm?" I said aid as I looked at what was occupying my belly. I literally almost yelled in excitement. Apparently, my movements woke _it_ up.

What was on my belly, yawned and finally, looked at me straight in the eyes. What was on me was a latias, miniaturized. She also had something odd, she had four wings, the ones behind the normal were smaller.

"'hello, I'm sorry my hatching knocked you out'" she said with tears going down her face, also emitting a really high pitched whining noise.

"Hey, I forgive you, don't cry." I said, moving my hand to her cheek, gasping slightly at how soft her feathers were. (think silk in feather form, and with a living thing under it.)

she rubbed her head into the palm of my hand.

"Hey kyle! Are you okay?" Ash said in the distance, causing the latias on me to tense up.

I saw Ash moving toward me from the corner of my eye.

"Ash, don't move too fast, she's a little timid at the moment." I said, slowing ash down.

After Ash saw who I had with me, he slowed down to a pace that didn't scare the young latias.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Ash said in a whisper.

"Hmmm... how about, Syrian?" I said

"'...I'm fine with it'" Syrian said.

"She's fine with it" I repeat to Ash.

"Pika?" I heard Pikachu ask from beside Ash.

"Hi Pikachu, Syrian, this is Pikachu, Pikachu, this is Syrian.

Syrian made a small noise, from what I gather was a greeting.

"So Ash, Who's this?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Oh, this is Kyle, Ma found him passed out on the beach, he comes from some island with only a few Pokemon on it." Ash explained.

"And the Latias?" She asked again.

"I found her as an egg, abandoned by her mother due to overpopulation of her pack." I say.

"Oh." she said with a bit of sadness in her eyes "By the way, my name's Bianca." she said as another girl that looks like her walked next to her.

"'that's another...'" Syrian said before I said.

"'I know'"

"Oh, this is my twin sister, she doesn't talk, her name is Flora." Bianca said.

"I can communicate with my child here, and she says that 'Flora' is another latias." I said, catching Bianca off guard.

Suddenly the Bianca clone shifted into a Latias herself and immediately flew towards Ash and hugged him.

"It's great to see you too Latias." Ash said while being cuddled by the human sized dragon.

"This is the happiest I've seen her in a while." Bianca commented.

"So, what happened? Did some kind of tidal wave take her brother out?" I said with a streight face.

"H-how, did you know?" Bianca asked with a bit of fright.

"I have my sources." I said nonchalantly.

Latias finally calmed down and was now interested in Bianca's conversation with me. She also smelled eon in my direction.

"whoo?" Latias's voice sounded off and I looked at her.

"Hi Latias." I said. "Oh, and when I was unconscious, I met someone, Xaios says 'hi'"

Latias was surprised I knew her brother's name.

"He also told me to touch the stone in the fountain, It seems very important to him that I do this."

Latias then took my arm in her paw and tugged to show she agrees. But then Syrian made a little noise, catching the attention of the larger eon. She turned to see that I had Syrian in my arm.

"whoo." Latias said softly, Syrian made a squeak. In the end, the big eon was rubbing the little one with her cheek. I took slight advantage on this and rubbed the bigger eon's neck. Turns out her feathers are the same softness as the younger one in my arm.

Latias finally stopped and continued tugging me to the eon fountain. She pointed at the pool of water when we got there. The others had followed as well.

As I walked up to the pool Bianca asked, "Should I hold Syrian?"

"'I think she should, after all, what if you became unconscious again?'" Syrian reasoned

"Sure, here, be careful with her" I told Bianca while handing Syrian to her.

I turned back to the fountain and walked up to it. Looking down, I saw the glowing gem. I took a deep breath and touched the Soul dew. Suddenly my field of view became larger, then I felt like I was zooming across space and time. After a few seconds I end up in a dark area, with a light shining down on me. I looked around in the smokey darkness, but that's the only thing I saw.

"Hello Kyle." Xaios's voice echoed into the darkness. "I have something to tell you."

"What is that Xaios?" I asked.

"You have been chosen to come here due to the short life you lived on your world. Also, Arceus told me to give you this." A path of lights led up to what looks to be a statue of Mew.

I walked up to the statue. "should you accept, you are to help get rid of Pokemon hunters. This statue will grant you the abilities of Mew. You can transform into any Pokemon of your choice, and the ability to talk to Pokemon." Xaios told me.

'_any Pokemon I want, and the ability to talk to them_' "I guess I have no choice, I accept." I touched the nose of the Mew statue. The statue started to glow, and then dissolved into my hand.

"Remember, with great power-"

"-comes with great responsibility" I finished for Xaios.

Suddenly I started doing the reverse of how I got there, eventually I returned to my body, ready to tell everyone the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I am not getting any feedback! No feedback = no motivation!<strong>


	7. The change

**I do not own pokemon! Gamefreak does.**

* * *

><p>After returning to reality, I looked at everyone with a blurry eye. Everything looked like the true meaning of "foggier then pea soup". After my vision had cleared, I saw their stoic faces.<p>

"okay, so everyone left the building and now are staring at me like a bunch a zombies." I say, which brought everyone back from wherever they've been.

"so, what's with the new look?" Ash asked

"wait, what do you mean? Can someone Get me a mirror?" I ask, in which Altomares' Latias reacted and flew over to a tree and brought a hand-held mirror.

"Thank you" I say, looking into the mirror, my hair seemed brighter with two strips of orange going down to my back, surpassing my short hair and ending in a taper. My eyes seemed to be even more yellow and slightly larger than before. The biggest change, though, were two twitching, orange, Mew-like, ears poking off the sides of my head where my hair was orange. I looked where my old ears used to be, and found absolutely nothing, just plain flat skin. I checked my tail bone area where a tail would grow if we humans had them, and actually found something there. I now had the equivalent of an orange mews' tail on a human scale. "Wow, I look almost completely different now..."

"Wait, you're not freaked out about this?" Bianca asked.

"in all honesty, no, actually I'm excited to have a tail and Mew ears." I say.

"so what's it like?" Ash asked, me knowing very well that he knew as well.

"I know you know, Ash." I said, surprising the young teen.

"Wha, how do you know that I know that?" Ash asked

"Look -sigh- I know this, because I've seen it from a different dimension, a different world that creates different worlds by just simple thought, it just so happens I know many of your previous adventures. I was brought here because Arceus thought I didn't fulfill my true destiny in my world and brought me here to live a new one." I said to Ash, finally revealing my true origin to him and the rest who were present.

"Wait, so you come from another world that watches us from a television?" Ash asked

"Yes" I said simply

"So misty was wrong, I do have a television show!" Ash said, making everyone anime drop.

I started laughing at the sight of it "Wait, that's possible in this universe?"

"What's possible?" Ash asked.

"Err, never mind" I said as I walked toward Bianca and picked up Syrian.

"'what did you see in there?'" Syrian asked.

"You don't need to talk like that to me anymore, I can understand you like other Pokemon can" I said

"really?" Syrian asked me, using her real voice.

"Yes, I can completely understand you now" I said to her "and for your question, it was dark with some kind of light shining on me, then I was lead by Xaios to a statue of mew, and you know the rest."

"wow, I'd be scared" She said

"I was a little bit, but everything turned out fine. You've just gotta have a strong will." I said while hugged her.

"So does this mean I can ask for translations?" Ash asked me.

"Sometimes, not all the time though" I said.

"okay, seems fair."

just then, Altomares' Latias tackled Ash and hugged him against the wall, spouting out joyous and caring words so fast I couldn't comprehend.

"what's she saying?" ash asked me, chuckling in the eons' embrace.

"Sorry, can't translate, she's talking too fast" I said to Ash.

Everyone looked at me disbelievingly. "What? It's true, I can't"

The day was at an end, so we went to the Pokemon center for a rest, except for ash, who was forced to stay by Latias. Delilah and the professor were there beforehand.

"Kyle! He- oh, sorry, thought you were someone else" Oak said.

"Actually it is me, you wouldn't believe the day I've had." Revealing an ear from a hat Bianca had let me have (she bought a hat for Latias to play with after Ash left because she found out Latias likes hats, also I was wearing sunglasses. )

"what in the?-" The professor asked, slightly alarmed.

"shh, I'll show you when I rent a room" I said (for trainers it's free, for non-trainers it's 5 poke-dollars per night, Ash lent me some. Enough to get things ready between tomorrow and the time we leave.)

Oak nodded and Delilah asked "where's Ash?"

"I'll tell you that in the room too." I said, she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>later in the room<strong>

"So what happened to you?" Oak asked

"I was transformed into this when I met Xaios, the Latios. Remember that news report of Altomare nearly flooding?" I asked, my hat and sunglasses were off and my tail was out of my shirt to show my new mutations.

"Now that I think of it, how did it happen and stop in the first place?" The professor said while Delilah was holding Syrian with her consent.

"It started when a group named team rocket sent two operatives known as Annie and Oakley and tried to steal the original souldew. When that happened, they captured latios, or Xaios, and tried using the DMA, or the defense mechanism of Altomare, the original souldew shattered, the tidal wave came, Xaios and his sister stopped it, but Xaios became the next souldew. Ash played a big role in this and helped save this city. Latias now guards the souldew of her brother. And here we are today, and for Ash's whereabouts, he's with the same Latias that guards the souldew."

There was a pause of about ten seconds. "So how did you become what you are now?" Delilah asked

"I was chosen by Arceus to accept this gift, I have many of the abilities of a mew, including transformation, invisibility and talking to all Pokemon in the world. Though I only understand how to do one at the moment." I explained

"Wow" Was all they said. After a few more explanations, Delilah handed Syrian to me and said good night, followed by the professor.

"Well, that went well" I said. Syrian yawned "tired?" She nodded "alright, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>dream<strong>

I was placed in a landscape that consisted of a plateau above the clouds.

"Hero, take note, you are to embark on a journey that will take you many places in this world. Your job is to-" A voice said before I said

"Defeat the Pokemon hunters/poachers and save the planet in some way." stretching out my limbs casually.

"err, yes, how did you-" it said before I said

"Lucid dreamer, I can know when I'm dreaming. I know you might just be Arceus contacting me via dream." leaning like I had something to lean on.

"well, I hope you know what your objective is, and yes, I am Arceus, I now return you to your dream world." Arceus said before I started to mess with the dream I found myself in a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: feb 4, 2015: Grammar somewhat fixed. flow somewhat fixed.<strong>


	8. The filler

**I do not own Pokemon, game freak does.**

* * *

><p>I was slowly woken by something soft nudging its' head against my cheek, yup, Syrian woke me up.<p>

"Yay! You're awake!" Syrian exclaimed.

"How, long have I been asleep?" I asked with a rhaspy voice.

"Seven and a half hours, You're loud when you sleep."

"Sorry, did I keep you up all night?"

"no, why?"

"Just wonderin'" I yawned.

"so what're we gonna do today?" Suddenly Syrian's stomach made the same sound as a bear that was lodged under a pillow. Syrian doubled over with a slight whine.

"Oh my, I forgot to Feed you something! Uuh, I'll be right back, hopefully I can get you a sandwich or something." She nodded without a word.

I walked out of the room and nurse Joy yelped when I bolted out of the pokemon center. I looked to my left and right until I spotted a building that had a sign "Sandwiches, Burgers, And Bread" it read. I walked up to a counter and dinged a bell.

"Coming!" A male Italian voice said. And soon enough, a skinny man with a tall head wearing a green toque and apron came out.

"Yes, What would you like to order?" he asked.

"I would like to order two sandwiches." I said.

"Two pokedollers" I hand over two of the light green slips of paper. (colors stand for different amounts)

After receiving the two sandwiches in a foam container, I ran back to the pokemon center and walked into the room where I slept, only to stop at a water vending machine and grab a couple of water bottles.

"Where did you go?" Syrian asked

"Down to a place that sells sandwiches." I opened the box that contained the two sandwiches and gave on to her, coupled with a water bottle.

"What's this?" she asked poking the water bottle.

"Water, it's the other thing you need to survive with."

"Oh okay."

Eventually everything was settled, I found out she loves pickles and tomatoes. We headed back to the Museum. It was somewhat easy concealing Syrian. I just made it look like I had an injured arm and didn't want to show everyone so I put my arm under my shirt, thus where Syrian was. We got there when I noticed Oak speaking with Lorenzo, Delilah was there too.

"...I don't know what you're talking about" I heard Lorenzo when I came over.

"Hi Professor Oak, Delilah, And Lorenzo" They all looked at me.

Lorenzo was glaring, Oak was looking like he was pleading, and Delilah looked about the same as Oak.

"It's okay Lorenzo, Oak is a professor, and Delilah is Ash's parent." At that Lorenzo understood why they were asking to see Latias and Ash. He nodded and took us through the back to the garden.

I let Syrian out of my shirt and told her to stay with Delilah and Oak, then I walked into where the trees are and I hear "Hi Kyle" I looked and saw Ash with Latias floating next to him.

"Hey Ash, Hi Latias. Ash, the professor is here, so is your ma. They want to meet you Latias." I point at Latias who shrinks back slightly. "They're like Ash Latias, they don't wanna harm you. Oak may ask a few questions and take a few measurements, but nothing too bad. The other one is ash's meema, She'd never harm you since you and Ash saved this place."

"Oh, o-okay." Latias said nervously.

"What's the whole Meema thing about?" Ash asked, also hearing it from a certain mischievous fox.

"It's how pokemon address their mother parent." Latias and I say at the exact same time.

"Oh okay, I get it now."

Suddenly Pikachu jumped from a branch onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hi Kyle!" Pikachu said

"Hi Pikachu, wanna see Latias meet Oak and Ash's meema?"

"Sure" Pikachu turned to Latias and told her what they were like, which calmed her down significantly as we made our way to them.

We met about half way between where we came out and where they stood. Syrian was put back into my arms while Delilah and Oak met Latias. Since this was their first time meeting Latias, They didn't make any sudden movements.

"Hello." Delilah said gently, Latias was calmed by her and was the first of the two to gain her trust. Which involved Latias recognizing Ash's scent on Delilah. Oak took longer because he smelled like many different pokemon, but he gained her trust none the less.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" Oak asked as we had all sat around the Eon pokemon

"yes" she told me, which I repeated.

"Does it get boring here?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you wish to leave at any time?"

"I would, But I need to protect my brother." Latias said with her head drooped.

"Oak, I think we need to let her off for a few minutes." I said.

Ash moved to hug her, in which she accepted. Also, Delilah started to stroke her back.

"Sorry Latias, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject, I won't press any further on it." Oak said apologetically.

"Latias, Xaios misses you very much, I bet he'd do anything to see you again." I said.

Latias looks at me and nods in understanding.

"I forgot to ask, What's your name?"

\"A..Arasi"/ she said to me.

"what did she say?"

I repeat her name to the others.

After an hour, Arasi seemed drained of answers.

"Oak, I think it's time we call it a day, she's drained right now." I said.

"Hmm, I guess so, I'm out of questions anyway." Oak said.

I start rummaging through my pack to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Ash asked.

"My flute, it's not a standard concert flute, it's a conical flute. I thought I'd play something, that and I need practice." I said, finding a handle and pulling it out.

Syrian was looking at what I was doing. cleaning out the instrument, greasing the cork, then assembling and aligning the pieces.

I then started with a simple warm up, then I stared playing For the Dancing and the Dreaming.

That got everyone going, even Arasi seemed to cheer up significantly. Then I decided to play the bike theme from gen.1

Finally I play Oracion, Ash jumped, then remembered where I got that one from. I saw some bird pokemon land near by, a pidgey even landed on my head. Arasi was nearly in tears, she didn't look at all sad, just the opposite. Delilah was in silent tears, and Oak had his eyes closed and he looked to be meditating.

"What was that?" a voice atop my head asked.

"That was Oracion, heard it from somewhere in the sinnoh region." I answered the pidgey.

**Later**

We had all diverged, Delilah and Oak went to a couple of shops while I went to a pokemart. Ash went for breakfast.

As I was looking around, I noticed a sash/belt for pokeballs that went across the chest and a few pokeballs in a plastic container. I picked one up to actually feel how heavy they really are. It was like holding a large, hollow, thin shelled, marble. They were only five p-dollars each (a blue bill) and the sash was around 20 (a red bill) so I decided to get a deep red pokeball belt/sash and a couple of pokeballs. The cashier asked if I was a trainer, but I told her I'm deciding to become one in the Unova region. Then I headed back to the pokemon center.

When we enter my rented room, I let Syrian onto the bed and then proceeded to strap on the new belt/sash around my shoulder.

"Syrian" I said.

"yes?" she asked back.

"I know this may sound odd, but I'm gonna need to capture you. It's for your own protection and safety." I said, turning with a pokeball in my hand. Then moved over to the side of the bed.

"will it hurt?" she asked nervously

"not that I know of, I've been told that it's a comfortable environment tailored to the pokemons' needs."

"O..okay." she then tensed up, preparing for any pain.

"Relax, the capture will be unsuccessful if you're tensed up." she then relaxed. I gently pressed the ball onto her body, the ball flew open and turned Syrian into red energy and sucked her inside. The ball wavered a few seconds, then calmed with a ding of confirmation to a successful capture.

'Syrian? Can you hear me?' I thought to her.

'"You were right, it is comfortable in here, it's like being on a really soft bed. Is it okay that I stay in here for a few minutes?"'

'sure, I'll let you out in a few, Just don't get grumpy when I do.' I then proceeded to clip her in on the lowest ball clip.

* * *

><p><strong>1: The delay is real! I'll tell ya, it isn't easy making chapters, even if it is filler, but hey, at least Kyle's captured Syrian.<strong>

**2: Arasi's name is supposed to be pronounced |ah rah sea|**


End file.
